A Dish Served Cold
A Dish Served Cold '(Case #17) is the seventeenth fanmade case as well as being the fifth case in the Baywood Hills district and the seventeenth case in Bluehaven by CCFan32. Case Background The team is face to face with Mark's missing sister, Amanda Delvecchio. Patricia was aghast and asked Amanda where she was for the last 16 years. Amanda simply replied by stating she was attending parties as she became a popular socialite in Baywood Hills. The team informed Amanda of her brother's endless search for her to which she laughed. Amanda confirmed that the only reason why she left home is because she got raped by her father which ended up in her getting pregnant. She didn't want her baby being raised in an abusive home like hers so she left to protect her son as she doesn't want it to suffer the same abuse she experienced as a child. With all this being cleared up, Chief Price informs the team that the grand opening of the La Lune restaurant is taking place tonight. He wants the team to find out if the food poisoner is going to strike next. Patricia completely forgot about the food poisoning issue occurring in the district and immediately went to the restaurant with the player. Unfortunately, the team was too late to prevent the death of a critic named Benjamin Hicks, who was poisoned during the grand opening of the La Lune restaurant. The autopsy confirmed that Benjamin died due to his plate being poisoned. Elizabeth noticed that Benjamin's "Once a Critic, Always a Critic" brooch was missing and thinks the killer stole it. After the autopsy results, the team went all over the restaurant and carefully inspected it to the best of their ability, finding clues that led to both Amanda and Mark becoming suspects. The team also had to deal with Parker Alucard, an actor who always dresses up like Dracula and is believed to be a real vampire. In a shocking turn of events, the killer was revealed to be Mark Delvecchio, the former Forensic Expert and movie star. Patricia was aghast to discover Mark's treachery and was ashamed of what he did to Benjamin. Amanda came in to see the player about her brother and the two happily reunite but not for long as Patricia informed Amanda that her brother committed grand homicide. Amanda was shocked and pleaded with the player to not arrest Mark. Mark took full responsibility for the murder and admitted his dastardly deed. Patricia couldn't bear this anymore so she shipped Mark off to court. The Honorable Kingsley was not pleased to see Mark in the courtroom, not because of the twenty dollars he owed him, but for the despicable crime he committed. All Mark wanted to do was see his sister again and made sure he was going to. He went to extreme measures to find Amanda and even manipulated the player. Amanda told Mark that she wanted to keep a low profile as a socialite so she can cover her embarrassment. Mark regretted killing Benjamin because he promised he had info on where Amanda was but wasn't willing to give it up unless he paid Benjamin. Mark couldn't stand it any longer so he poisoned Benjamin in order to hide his rage. Amanda cried as the Honorable Kingsley sentenced Mark to 15 years in prison with a parole possibility of 10 years. Right when Kingsley sentenced Mark, Parker rushed inside and revealed he had a bomb and threatened to blow the courthouse up. There was no point trying to negotiate with him so he blew up the courthouse in a panic. Many people didn't survive the blast but luckily, Mark, Amanda, Kingsley, Patricia, the player, and a court usher survived. The team then decides to investigate why Parker committed his kamikaze act. The team eventually found their answers after finding the victim's "Once a Critic, Always a Critic" brooch. Roman analyzed it and discovered that Amanda had bought the brooch for him and that there was an engraving in the back of it which read, "May us two poisons be together forever". This made the team realize that Amanda was Benjamin's true killer. When the team went to arrest Amanda, she had a launch gun which had a poison syringe in it and threatened to shoot it at the player unless the team quickly ordered a flight to Mexico. The team didn't comply, leading to Amanda shooting the gun but Michael took the fall for the player. Patricia put the cuffs on Amanda and asked her for the antidote for the poison. The player took a sample of the syringe's contents then hauled it off for analysis but interrogated Amanda once more to ask why Mark was indicted for the murder. Ever since Amanda got pregnant, she left home to prevent her child being raised in her abusive home. After she left, she gave birth to her boy, nine months later. Amanda took care and nurtured her boy then the years went by. Amanda became very wealthy and a socialite. She put her son through law school and eventually fell in love with Benjamin. However, he was physically abusive which brung back her painful memories of being abused as a kid and wanted to kill Benjamin as she already did to her father when he disappeared looking for her. Amanda knew Mark would take the fall for Amanda's actions and her plans changed when Parker came into the court. Amanda revealed that Parker was disillusioned about his vampire obsession and was an easy target to get paid. Amanda wanted the courthouse to be blown to bits in order to kill everyone in it excluding her as she snuck out before the bomb went. Amanda was then informed by Patricia that she would go to jail for a long time, for doing such a horrible thing. Mark was then proven innocent and later quit his job as a movie star to come back to the Bluehaven Police Department for good. Victim * '''Benjamin Hicks '(Was poisoned during the grand opening of a restaurant) Murder Weapon * '''Poison Killer * Mark Delvecchio Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks * The suspect drinks wine * The suspect is a Capricorn Suspect's Profile * The suspect cooks * The suspect drinks wine Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks * The suspect drinks wine * The suspect is a Capricorn Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine * The suspect is a Capricorn Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks * The suspect drinks wine * The suspect is a Capricorn Killer's Profile * The killer cooks. * The killer drinks wine. * The killer is a Capricorn. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Restaurant Interior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass of Wine, Wet Newspaper; Available at start) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Poison; Evidence: Killer cooks) * Examine Glass of Wine. (Result: Wine Sample) * Analyze Wine Sample. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks wine) * Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Critic's Review) * Question Madeline Ash about her bad review by the victim. (Prerequisite: Critic's Review unraveled) * Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clues: Fake Teeth, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Critic's Review unraveled) * Examine Fake Teeth. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Parker Alucard) * Ask Parker about his fake teeth. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) * Examine Contract. (Result: Movie Contract) * Ask Lester about the victim's role in his movie. (Prerequisite: Movie Contract unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Go see what Amanda has to say. (Available at start) * Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clues: Delivery Crate, Broken Object; Available at start) * Examine Delivery Crate. (Result: Photo of Mark) * Examine Photo of Mark. (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat. (12:00:00) * Warn Mark about his potential assassination. (Prerequisite: Death Threat analyzed) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Jewelry) * Examine Jewelry. (Result: Madeline's Jewelry) * Ask Madeline about her stolen jewelry. (Prerequisite: Madeline's Jewelry identified) * Investigate Kitchen Stove. (Clues: Drawer, Broken Figurine; Prerequisite: Warn Mark) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Capricorn Brooch) * Examine Capricorn Brooch. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer is a Capricorn) * Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Love Figurine) * Analyze Love Figurine. (06:00:00) * Ask Lester about his love for the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Figurine analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Parker Alucard is if he is Dracula. (Available at start) * Investigate Delivery Crates. (Clues: Paper Bag; Available at start) * Examine Paper Bag. (Result: Poison Bottle) * Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has green eyes) * Investigate Dinner Table. (Clues: Amanda's Purse, Newspaper Article; Prerequisite: Talk to Parker) * Examine Amanda's Purse. (Result: Gold Watch) * Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Victim's Watch) * Ask Amanda why she has the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Victim's Watch identified) * Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Red Carpet Debut) * Question Mark about his red carpet debut. (Prerequisite: Red Carpet Debut unraveled) * Investigate Restaurant Interior. (Clues: Wine Glass; Available when all tasks above are completed) * Examine Wine Glass. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is male) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Sibling Rivalry 6. (No stars) Sibling Rivalry 6 * Check up on Amanda Delvecchio. (Available at start) * Investigate Restaurant Interior. (Clues: Broken Brooch; Prerequisite: Talk to Amanda) * Examine Broken Brooch. (Result: Victim's Brooch) * Analyze Victim's Brooch. (09:00:00) * Arrest Amanda for the murder of the victim. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Michael's Puncture Wound. (Result: Poison Sample) * Analyze Poison Sample. (12:00:00) * Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clues: Laundry Basket; Prerequisite: Poison Sample analyzed) * Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Category:All Fanmade Cases